The invention relates to a clamp comprising a slide rail, a fixed arm, which is fastened to the slide rail and on which a first abutment surface for a workpiece is arranged, a sliding arm, which is displaceable on the slide rail, a housing arrangement, on which are held a first bearing device and a second bearing device spaced from the first bearing device, by means of which the housing arrangement is displaceably guided on the slide rail, wherein the sliding arm is positioned between the first bearing device and the second bearing device, and wherein there is arranged on the housing arrangement a second abutment surface for a workpiece, the second abutment surface facing the first abutment surface, and a force application device, which is held on the sliding arm and which acts on a pressure piece, which is held on the housing arrangement.
The invention also relates to a method for producing a clamp.
An arm clamp with a guide rail, on which a stationary transverse arm is seated, with a sliding arm, which is displaceable on the guide rail and can be tilted with this, and with a pressure application spindle with a pressure piece, which is displaceably arranged on the sliding arm, so that a pressure force can be exerted on a workpiece between the cross arm and the sliding arm, is known from EP 1 314 515 A2. A box-shaped attachment element for the sliding arm is provided, which provides a substantially plane abutment surface for a workpiece and which is configured in such a way that it can be slid onto the pressure piece of the sliding arm in order to hold the attachment element on the sliding arm and a pressure force can be exerted on a workpiece through the attachment element by means of a pressure application spindle. The attachment element has at least two spaced guide recesses, by means of which it is displaceably disposed on the guide rail.
The non-prior published document DE 10 2006 008 871 B3 discloses a workpiece pressure application device for a clamp tool.
The document DE 31 28 023 A1 discloses a screw clamp with a slide rail that clamps in an extended area.
The document DE 28 44 838 A1 discloses a screw clamp with a slide rail that has a fixed arm.
A clamp of the abovementioned type is also referred to as a body clamp. The housing arrangement is held on the sliding arm by means of the pressure piece. The sliding arm can be tilted with the slide rail. It can then exert a pressure force on a workpiece by means of the housing arrangement with the second abutment surface, so that one or more workpieces can be clamped between the first abutment surface and the second abutment surface.